


Waiting To Be Seen, Right?

by theotheghostkid



Series: whimsical [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, GUESS WHOS BACK, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Sky High/BNHA AU, Superpowers, WITH A NEW NAME BUT BACK AGAIN, back again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheghostkid/pseuds/theotheghostkid
Summary: In a world of whims, there are many heroes, and many villains.Evan Hansen's second semester at Magnus High is beginning, and after the chaos of the exam, he thought it couldn't get any worse, but life tends to make it worse anyway. Mysterious teachers, a school that's hiding something, villains at every turn, lies and secrets... It's time to see if he and his friends really do have hero material in them, after all.-VOLUME 2, READ A BARELY IN A BACKGROUND KIND OF GUY 1ST!- (or not ig whatever)





	Waiting To Be Seen, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BET YOU'D THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME

_Evan Hansen. Connor Murphy. Alana Beck. Theo Benson._

"And those are the kids?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You know what you need to do." 

_"Yes Ma'am."_

* * *

"Evan! Are you up yet?" Heidi Hansen's voice echoes through the small, thin walls of their house.

Evan Hansen is awake, unfortunately. He'd been awake since three in the morning, his anxiety clenching his body so tightly that not even a wink of sleep could return after he'd been awakened. Another nightmare, nonetheless.

He was going to have to mention it to his therapist soon. The nightmares. The panic of seeing the people he cared about, ripped from his hands. And string.  _God_ , string, of all things, was what terrified him the most in the dreams. Thin string, almost spider-like... He pushed those thoughts out of his head. No, he had to focus on other things. After all, it was January.

A new semester at Magnus High. A new beginning. A new hope. Or whatever Jared had said in the group chat the night before, when he'd managed to invite himself  _in._ After all, they'd spent some time together as a group over the break. Sort of. Theo was busy with his family visiting ("Having a big diverse family  _sucks_ , man! I have to spend the holidays with  _everyone_!") and could only make it to a couple of the group meetings that Alana created, and Evan found himself unable to even think about going together to shop for holiday presents at a  _mall_ during the  _Christmas Craze._

Or, well, that's what he and his mom would call it. Neither of them usually celebrated anything in particular around Christmas, but Evan and her did get each other a special gift. 

(Theo got everyone in the team gifts, even Jared, too. They weren't big gifts, but he'd seen them in the dollar section at Target and each of them was a different hero key chain. No mainstream heroes, though, just a cartoon-ish hero. Each of them had different colors- Jared had yellow, Connor had black, Evan had green, Alana had purple. Theo proudly showed his white one off to them as well, hanging off his bag.)

But now, alas. It was time to go to school.  _Again._ He wasn't into it. So not into it. Waiting at the bus stop took forever, a nice smile from his bus driver turned the day around a bit, but the loud cacophony of upperclassmen picking on freshman was irritating. The bus ride was quick and painless, and on it, Evan's phone wouldn't stop buzzing. The group chat, of course, with everyone exchanging schedules before school started.

At least he'd managed to change everyone's names back to normal. Again. Or, well, what he could, at least. There was still one contact name that could never be changed.

_Jared..._

_6 Unread Messages in DONGUS PONGUS_

> **[THEO]:**  wow connor we share a lot of classes :))))
> 
> **[CONNOR]:** someone pls end me
> 
> **[THEO]:** oh COME on i'm not THAT bad, am i??
> 
> **[THE INSANELY COOL...]:** yeah you are, theo.
> 
> **[THEO]:** 20180106001.png
> 
> **[ALANA]:** It seems as if a lot of our classes our shared! I believe it's because of how our teams are set up
> 
> **[YOU]:** Oh, that makes sense!
> 
> **[THE INSANELY COOL...]:** then what about me?
> 
> **[ALANA]:** Seeing how there are only eight teams that managed to get into the heroics program this year, I believe they split the teams up. So we'll be potentially sharing classes with the same people for a while now
> 
> **[ALANA]:** Aside from electives, I think
> 
> **[THEO]:** mmmakes sense
> 
> **[THEO]:** so that just means y'all get to see more of meme ( ͡° ل͜ ͡°)
> 
> **[THE INSANELY COOL...]:** ev my dude, my main friend, my buddy....can i have the admin rights back.
> 
>  

After Jared had managed to 'hack' into the group chat (which consisted of Jared taking Evan's cell phone one day and just adding him in), Theo and Connor got kicked out of it. A lot. Alana and Evan had the sole admin rights now, after Theo kept kicking Jared from the chat as well, then quickly adding him back with ridiculous nicknames.

> **[ALANA]:** Anyway, I can't wait to see everyone at school. See you guys soon!
> 
> **[THEO]:** see u guyssssss <3 <#
> 
> **[THEO]:** *#
> 
> **[THEO]:** ******34
> 
> **[THEO]:** i give up

* * *

Whim History II was their first class in the morning. As much as Evan liked his friends (still felt weird to call them... _that_...) they still were smart and knew that it wasn't a good idea to cluster together as a group. Or, at least, Alana suggested that. 

The only three who stuck together were Connor, Jared, and Theo, and that was due to the fact that they'd arrived a bit late to pick their seats out and the only ones remaining were left by the back door. Though, Evan had to admit, aside from their whims, the trio could make a very fearful team...

 _Maybe you shouldn't have applied to this school. Maybe Alana and Jared and Theo and Connor were meant to be in a team together. maybe you just ruined fait completely--_ His thoughts were cut off by a eerily familiar teacher walking into the classroom, Mr. Baldarelli.

The same Whim History teacher he had for the first class. Of course, it was strange to see the teacher again, because Evan's last memory of the man was just scorn as he watched Evan and his team walk out onto the simulated battlefield for the midterm...  _Ugh, the midterm._ He tried to not think about that.

Alana was the first person to have her hand in the air. She'd immediately noticed, and something ticked her off about it. "Excuse me, Mr. Baldarelli, but where is Mr. Charles?" Their first Whim History teacher, of course, had ducked out a few weeks before the exam, and Mr. Baldarelli was only meant to be the substitute.

"Mr. Charles will be returning soon. He declined to state the amount of time, but he has said he will make his return soon." Was the cryptic response. Alana nods, though her face is saying something else. Evan makes a mental note to check in with her on that and tucks it away as the large teacher turns to the front of the classroom, facing the students. His glare falls upon Evan too often, and it makes him shrink under the gaze. "I am your substitute teacher for Mr. Charles. I recognize most of you from last semester, however..." He repeats, almost verbatim, the same lecture about his name that he'd been given before, and then he calls roll.

As if it were totally normal. Totally, 100-%  _normal._

_No, Evan, stop. Your anxiety is just getting to you. Mr. Baldarelli is just a really strict teacher._

As he read through the roll, Evan found himself...oddly calm about it. He didn't feel the stress that had been placed on him before, maybe because it felt as if he knew this teacher, but he wasn't sure. 

"Theo Benson?"

"Here, sir!"

"No need for the enthusiasm. This is a place of learning, not for fun." The look that was sent towards Theo made  _him_ shrink back in his seat. It was unnerving that even someone like Theo, who was vastly unafraid in most aspects, was afraid.

A few more names.

"Evan Hansen?"

"H-here." He makes his voice loud enough to be heard.  _Forces it out._ Evan expects some sort of snide comment, but nothing happens.

Maybe he's just overthinking things too much.

* * *

Lunch couldn't come  _fast enough._ He remembers why he always hates the first day of a new semester, and it's paperwork, ice-breakers, and getting your textbooks. All things that Evan hated-- paperwork makes him nervous and he always feels like he's going to accidentally write something bad in pen and he doesn't have whiteout to fix it, ice-breakers because  _ew, Anxiety_ , and speaking up in front of a classroom makes him nervous (though he did better this semester than before, but maybe it was because if he got nervous, he found himself looking for someone he knew and calmed down, even just a bit), and textbooks, because they were  _heavy_ and made his bag droop.

"Did ya know that we get to go on  _internships_ over the summer?" Theo asks, very, very loudly, as Evan makes his way to the table end they've claimed. It's a bit more quiet in this section of the cafeteria, which Evan is thankful for. "Internships. With actual professionals!"

"Our Whim Training class also has us begin thinking about our hero names, and what sort of costumes we want, to prepare for that." Alana explains, looking over the paperwork she got from that class. "I'm not sure about you guys, but I've had a few ideas already."

Jared nodded along with that. "I have, too. I'm gonna have a badass name and a badass costume." He adds badass fingerguns to finish it off. 

"Really?  _So interesting._ " Connor snidefully adds. Something about the group being together like this felt...comforting. Evan enjoys sitting here, with this group of people, and he pushes back thoughts 

"I do, too!" Theo stands up immediately, out of pure excitement. Of course, it doesn't change much, due to the hight of his body. "I'm gonna be Beacon, a beacon of light for everyone!"

Wow. He has thought about that, apparently. Evan hadn't thought much about what he was going to do for his hero name, or his costume in general, but it was rather exciting to think about. The possibilities were endless, and while they were only meant to be temporary (to establish their places working in the internships, of course) most of these names stuck with people throughout hero-hood. And it made him oh, so, so nervous as well. 

_Wait._

That was...strange. Evan wasn't nervous thinking about life as a hero. It startles him, the sudden thought. Had he grown a bit more confident? Or was this one of the upward curves in his mental health, and he was just waiting for one incident to drag him back down to a pit again, which might be a pit of no return? What if he becomes too over-confident and ends up failing miserably, and embarrassing himself in front of the entire world? What if he doesn't even make it to the end of the  _semester_?

Jared laughs, suddenly. "What, like a lighthouse beacon? Are you gonna have the stripes, too?"

"No, of course not!" Theo defends himself, naturally. 

Or maybe...Maybe Evan would survive just fine. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK BACK AGAIN
> 
> also hey follow my new tumblr [@thedukeofdreams](https://thedukeofdreams.tumblr.com/) i'm more fandom-y there and i'll follow all u guys back :)
> 
> also maybe if you're into more supernatural-stuff, i have a ghost-sense au called [Land of Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549838/chapters/33620916) too? it's a bit more horror/supernatural but it's fun to write.


End file.
